fynarisfandomcom-20200214-history
Corwin Ahchen
The middle child and only son of Churr and Kail, who went through a difficult childhood due to being one of the few "rogue colors" in Ryuheim and an empathic receiver. A soulbond in early adulthood fixed that up right quick. Physical Description Black hair with a slight curl to it, very much like his father's except in color. Ahchen-blue eyes, a perpetually surly-serious expression, and average height. History Early Life Corwin was only the second known blue and third known rogue-color dragon in Ryuheim, after Kairon Ieydon and his own mother Kail. Local opinion of "rogues" hadn't softened much yet while he was growing up, so he was subject to frequent prejudice, sometimes overt, often covert, among his peers and the older dragons. Due to being an empathic receiver, even the covert prejudice got to him, and unlike his mother he didn't have the advantage of adulthood and being able to shrug off the opinions of others, thus wearing away at his childhood innocence rather quickly. In self defense he retreated in on himself, walling off his emotions and closing out others to keep from being disdained or, equally upsetting to him, pitied. Unfortunately this meant shutting out his own father as well. Due to these circumstances, he became rather protective of his close younger cousin, Bryson, and by extension any other children who willingly played with them, like Kaiyah. Adulthood Surprise, soulbond! With Kaiyah, no less, to her older brother Delsin's consternation. Not too long after, Corwin's and Kaiyah's twins were born. Maura's Raid Unfortunately Maura Damorin learned about the young twins and decided to experiment on them, and abducted them while the little family was out on a picnic with Churr. Corwin was devastated by the loss of his children and the near-loss of his father, and with Kaiyah's help started to soften up his emotional shut-out. Once the twins were rescued he started to become a softer person and let his father back in emotionally. He's since found gainful employment as a bailiff or constable, working law enforcement and helping out at the city jail. Skills and Abilities Empathy: As a blue dragon, Corwin has the draconic gift of empathy. He is a receiver only, unable to project emotions onto others (outside of his soulbond with Kaiyah), and thus also unable to perform marriage bonds. His range is not very wide. General combat skills: Corwin regularly trains with his mother, and has put his training to good use in law enforcement. Personality Outwardly serious, if not surly, due to the low opinion he developed of most people during his childhood. He is a very closed-off person, unwilling to let many get emotionally close, and hates being pitied. He's hopelessly devoted to Kaiyah, at least in part due to their soulbond, and is extremely fond and protective of his children. Notable Relationships Kaiyah Cios Corwin's soulbound mate. Churr Ahchen Corwin's father, with whom he's had a rocky relationship as Corwin wants to shut out the world and Churr wants to get close (and frequently has had feelings of sympathy and sometimes pity that Corwin does not want). Bryson Tionos Corwin's younger cousin, of whom Corwin was extremely protective as children to try to keep him from experiencing the same things Corwin felt from the rest of Ryuheim. The pair frequently act like brothers, especially given both come from families of mostly girls. Gallery CorwinAhchen.jpg|Corwin Ahchen Category:Characters